


Adiós Mi Amor

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, michael and calum arent dating but idk, neither luke and michael lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was so in love. Michael was so in love he didn't realize Luke wasn't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adiós Mi Amor

_He_ left, but it feels as if Luke is the one who left a while ago.

Michael wonders how Luke's doing without him. Michael wonders if Luke misses him.

He remembers when he loved Luke and Luke loved him back. He remembers when at a random times in the night, he'd wake up at the feeling of someone staring at him. He wouldn't open his eyes because obviously it was his boyfriend, he'd pretend to be asleep instead when Luke touched his face and his hair. He could _feel_  Luke's smile and, oh, Michael was  _ **so**  _in love. And Luke  _was **so**_ in love,too.

He hates being in the kitchen as much as he hates waking up early but he knows how much Luke loves scrambled eggs so he'd wake up earlier than him to make him a good breakfast. And Luke would smile so big, Michael knew he was in love.

Michael always got home before Luke, and he would make dinner for him then go to play some videogames until he came back to eat together. Sometimes he came later than expected and Michael would fall asleep waiting for him, but Luke would wake him up and they would have dinner. Oh, Michael was  _ **so**_ in love, and he knew Luke was _so_  in love, too. _  
_

Suddenly everything changed. 

In the middle of the night Michael would wake up because Luke was moving too much: he was uncomfortable because Michael was taking part of his side. One night Luke slept on the couch.

But Michael was so in love. And Luke was in love, too.

Michael sometimes was so tired he couldn't wake up at time to make breakfast. Those days, Luke would make cereal for himself and eat it alone.

But Michael was so in love.

Luke would come home late from work every night then, and Michael didn't suspect anything because maybe Luke offered to work more, Michael thought he wanted to bring more money for the two of them. It was okay. It was okay until Calum told him Luke was seeing someone behind his back.

Michael was so in love. Michael was so in love he didn't realize Luke wasn't anymore. 

Michael left, Luke cried and he looked sad and hurt... Michael almost believed him. 

He cries sometimes, because Luke  _loved_ him so much and suddenly he didn't anymore. He cries sometimes, because he  _loves_ Luke so much, and he can't stop loving him.

At nights, Calum cuddles him and whispers _"I_ _love you"_ when he thinks Michael's asleep. He loves him, too, but he doesn't love him in the way his best friend does. (But Michael is trying to). 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, have a wonderful day !!


End file.
